Broken
by Reaper Drak
Summary: Tres historias, de regalo a mi dulce y nada tierna mascota (?), lemon incluido sobre nuestro Noe favoritos. Discordia (JasdebixOc), Jealousy (Tyki Mikk x Oc) y Rough & Temptation (Neah y Mana x Oc).
1. Discordia

_Este three shot(?) shot (y otro que voy a hacer pero es de una historia oroginal mía) va dedicado a mi pequeña hermana/ mascota pervertida en su cumpleaños. Ya terminare el JabbxNasturias y serás feliz (?) Al principio iba a ser alto trío. .. puede que otro oneshot lo sea. Mis neuronas estan saltando al vacío. Falta el de tiki... y el de los mana neah._

 _Debo admitir que me sentí un poco oxidada escribiendo esto. Hace mil años que no escribía un lemon en estado puro Xd Lemon salvaje aparece y uso la masterball?_

 _En cuanto a la canción de Devit y Dom: podría ser Crazy in love de Beyoncé ( si, la que aparece en 50 shades of grey) o Eyes on fire de Blue foundation._

* * *

 **Discordia**

* * *

\- Se quién eres.

Jasdero se volteó junto con su hermano ante las dos mujeres que se encaramaban en la esquina refugiadas por la noche. Una de ellas tenía el cabello corto a penas cubría sus orejas y los ojos de color chocolate. La piel era pálida como la luna, los labios pintados con un morado que la hacia lucir más misteriosa junto con el delineado que hacía parecer la mirada de un un corsé negro de cuero y jean ajustado roto coronado por bitas negras que llegaban a sus muslos.

\- Los hemos visto.- ronroneo esa chica con sonrisa contenida.

La otra dejo caer su melena negra y llena de rizos hacia un costado mostrando la cirvatura elegante de su cuello y el escote mostrando sus generosos pechos. Ella llevaba un vestido traslúcido color rojo sangre. Devit podía ver su ropa interior negra de encaje oscurecer los lugares que tapaban. Su mirada era negra, no un marrón oscuro. Negra que helaba la sangre. Llevaba delineador a penas rucubriendo sus ojos y sus labios al natural eran rosados como pétalos.

Jasdevi sacaron sus armas apuntando las cabezas de las mujeres y la del vestido rojo se adelanto al punto que el arma tocó su piel y ella sonrió maliciosamente. Jasdero frunció el ceño cuando la otra se acercó abrazando a la incauta por detrás quien lamió la pistola con la punta de su lengua.

\- ¿ Van a matarnos? - rió como una niña la de negro.- Oy, Dom, ¿ No crees que es gracioso?

La de rojo agarró el cañón y lo llevó entre sus senos.

\- ¿ No van a hacernos algún truco? - relamió sus labios con la vista fija en Devit.- ¿ Nada de demonios esta vez?

\- ¿ Nada de akumas? - hizo un puchero la otra.

\- Aburrido, ¿ no, Dit?.- bostezo "Dom".- Pensé que por lo menos nuestro fin sería digno de contar.

Los dos gemelos intercambiaron una mirada de sospecha.

\- ¿ No nos temen?

\- Para personas como nosotras, morir o vivir es lo mismo.- contestó Dit sacando un fajo de billetes de su corsé.- Para uds, matar a un humano más no cambia tampoco.

Esta vez lo guardó en su bota y se acercó a Jasdero. El rubio casi dio un salto atras cuando ella alargó su mano tocando los mechones de su pelo.

\- Tienes un pelo tan suave.- rió la chica.- Me gusta.

\- Gracias.- sonrió Jasdero a medias.- Tienes un buen maquillaje y se nota que tu piel es suave.

\- ¿ Quieres saber donde más mi piel es suave? - ronroneó Dit en respuesta descolocando a los dos hermanos. ¿ Cómo diablos habían caído en esto? - No nos malinterpreten. Sabemos quienes son y lo que hacen, las prostitutas podemos movernos en la oscuridad tan discretamente como sus demonios y no nos importa sobrevivir un día más.

\- O un día menos.- completó Dom.- No pretendemos "salvarnos" como sus mascotas si uds completan lo que tanto planean.

\- Solo planeamos pasarla bien con alguien a quien nosotras elijamos.- sonrió Dit inclinándose sobre Jasdero.

Dom logró que Devit soltara el arma mientras ella se acercaba a él con una mano recorriendo su pecho. El morocho boqueó varias veces antes de mirar a su hermano. Técnicamente no había ninguna ley que prohibiese el conde de que tuviesen algo de diversión. Kamelot estaba casado de hecho...

-Siganme.- tironeo Dit por el callejón.

* * *

Dit se detuvo frente a una vieja casona con Jasdero siguiéndola como su sombra. Dom y Devit habían desaparecido hace rato y eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Nunca había estado separado por su hermano por más que minutos.

\- No tienes de que preocuparte.- le susurró Dit mientras lo arrastraba por los pasillos.

Gemidos y otros ruidos traspasaban las paredes. Era practicamente una casa de la perdición. Miró a la chica que no parecía por nada de esto, lo cual le hacía meditar que tanto estaba metida en todo ese asunto.

\- Aphrodite.- resonó al fondo del pasillo.- Puedes usar mi cuarto.

Una chica salió de esa habitación con tres hombres que acomodaban apresuradamente sus ropas. Jasdero miró a la chica que sonrió malignamente.

\- Veo que tuvimos una buena noche.

\- No lo creas...- entorno los ojos la otra joven.- Pagan bien, pero lo que cuenta en la cama... es casi lamentable.

Las dos rieron al mirar como se iban esos borrachos y la joven le dio una mirada apreciativa a Jasdero antes de dejarlos pasar.

\- Siempre podemos jugar los tres juntos.- le guiñó un ojo.- No es justo que Dit siempre tenga los más guapos. ¿ Dónde está la Dominatrix?

Dit le dio un portazo en la nariz y miró a Jasdero.

\- ¿ Dom..inatrix?- se alarmó Jasdero de haber dejado a su hermano con semejante mujer.

\- Es una broma que tienen las otras. Es " Dom" por Dominic.

Jasdero iba a protestar cuando la boca de Aphrodite cayó sobre la suya. Los dedos de Dit se enredaron en el pelo rubio y tironeo logrando que él se arqueara para atrás.

\- Oy.- siseo Jasdero irritado por el tirón.

Su mente se desconectó por segundis al sentir la lengua de Dit jugar con un punto en su cuello que lo estremeció de placer. Guiado por la mano que tironeaba de su cabello trastabillo hacia la cama mientras ella lo torturaba con su boca.

Los besos fueron descendiendo cuando él se sentó en la cama mientras sus dedos finos desabrocharon el pantalón y dejaron libre su ya hinchado eje.

Aphrodite primero sopló la punta y esta se humedeció al instante mientras el rubio se mordía el labio inferior al mirarla acercarse con sus labios.

-N-ghng. Dios...- no pudo contenerse más cuando ella succionó su punta.

\- Todos se vuelven creyentes en estas paredes.- susurro ella dandole otra lamida a su longitud.

Con cada vez que ella envolvía con su boca su miembro, Jasdero entornaba los ojos de placer. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de estar agarrado a la nuca de la chica y meciendo sus caderas para enterrarse a fondo hasta que Dit trató de alejarse.

Estaba sudoroso y necesitaba terminar lo que habían empezado. Estaba más que seguro que parte de su maquillaje estaba corrido pero lo único que podía pensar en que la boca de esa chica volviese a tener atascado su miembro dentro...

La forma en que utilizó la lengua para lamer la parte inferior de su erección apretó el nudo creciente en su abdomen. Podía verla sonreír con cada reacción, y él quería. .. él quería todo.

El se recostó mientras ella se desnudaba rapidamente. Dit se sentó encima de él rozando su entrada con su todavía erecto amigo jugando con él.

\- Hazlo, maldita sea.- empujó él contra su húmeda y cálida perdición.

Con su mano envolvió el eje masturbandolo y sacando más gemidos de Jas hasta que se empalo a si misma con el húmedo miembro que palpitaba. Ella sabía que Jasdero estaba cerca de acabar. Pero ella también quería pasar un buen rato.

Jasdero no apartaba la vista del cuerpo que se movía arriba y abajo encima de él. Ella rodó sus caderas para incitar más sus gemidos, logrando su objetivo. Jasdero la sostenía de las caderas empujando con rudeza hacia abajo para llegar más a fondo en ella y más rápido.

\- Voy... voy a...- dijo Aphrodite casi ya gritando del placer.

Sintió como las paredes del interior de Dit palpitar dilatándose y volviendo a apretar su miembro mientras ella se estremecía de arriba a abajo arañando su pecho para mantener el equilibrio sobre él. Fue el límite. Se vino en el interior de la chica sin importarle nada.

Incluso despues del orgasmo que los derrumbo en la cama a ambos, seguían frotándose allí donde seguían unidos.

\- Duerme.- le sonrió ella.- seguro estás cansado...

El ni siquiera llegó a asentir que bostezo y se durmió.

* * *

Devit escuchó como la chica hablaba en un idioma extraño. Le parecía que francés echando a las tres mujeres y al hombre que las estaba contratando.

-Arderás en el infierno, Dominic.- le escupió una antes de salir.

\- Oh, me hieres profundamente.- se apoyó la muchacha en la puerta incitandolo a entrar.

En ese lugar se escuchaba música rítmica y tranquila proveniente de un tocadisco. Los pies de Dom se movían solos de un lado al otro igual que sus caderas. Devit podía ver como las ajustada ropa de encaje negro moldeaba la firme carne de su trasero. Devit apartó la vista y se sentó en el divan donde ella le indicó con un gesto de mano.

\- ¿ Ya sabes que deseas que hagamos? - dejó caer su larga melena negra como la obsidiana a un costado.

El no sabia, no estaba habituado a los "placeres humanos" como ciertos de sus hermanos. La música cambió de repente con un pausado tono. Devit vio las manos de la chica recorrer sus curvas lentamente antes de sujetar su propio cabello en lo alto y dejarlo caer en mechones. Dom meneaba lentamente sus caderas a los costados hipnotizando a Devit. O eso quería creer.

\- Yo sé lo que podemos hacer.- se inclinó doblandose sobre si misma dándole un vistazo de su relleno escote.

Devit apartó la mirada con la cara roja. Por supuesto que ella sabía que hacer. Se sentía un puto tsundere queriendo ver más pero avergonzado como para decirlo.

Ella jugó con el dobladillo del vestido, lo retorció subiendolo por sus muslos y el baile de la manera más sexual que Devit pudo haber imaginado ver. Ahora entendía por qué Tiki se negaba a apartarse del mundo fue lo mejor que jamás vería en toda su vida.

Se quitó el vestido, dejándola en el conjunto completo de ropa interior. La mirada del Noe siguió sus manos mientras se deslizaban hacia atrás las piernas para arriba, sus muslos, el estómago, los pechos...Las uñas dejando arañazos rojos claros sobre el cuello y el cuello, corriendo a través de su cabello después. Dominic miró su pantalón y dijo algo en otra vez ese idioma extraño. ¿ Francés? Tal vez. Devit siguió sus ojos a la incómoda parte de su cuerpo que estaba atrapada en sus pantalones. Poco a poco haciendo su camino de regreso a él, sus movimientos todavía seguían el ritmo.

Se sentó en su regazo una vez que estaban a su alcance, poniendo sus manos en las caderas de ella misma. Devit dejó escapar un gemido bajo cuando Dom comenzó a moverse contra él, la fricción entre ambos, causando la pérdida de control de él sobre su propio cuerpo. La respiración de Devit era superficial y errática calentando a Dom que mantenía sus quejidos de placer cerca de su oído para su deleite. Su rostro estaba rojo y las pupilas del Noe dilatadas contra los irises dorados. Desató el corpiño de la morena dejandolo tirado en el piso y movió la boca a su cuello trazando con besos y cortas lamidas una línea en su piel abajo en su clavícula al pecho. Tomó un pezón en su boca y ella siseó de placer agarrando su cuello y corcoveando sobre él.

De repente, se detuvo. Se paró tranquilamente y caminó al centro de la sala. Se dio la vuelta, agacharse lentamente y provocandolo de nuevo otra vez.

\- ¡¿ Qué crees que haces?! - preguntó él mas que frustrado por el problema que yacía entre ambos.

\- ¿ Qué parezco que hago? - encendió un cigarrillo con una sonrisa sádica.

¡¿ La muy perra iba a...?! Él se paró furioso. ¿ Quién creía que era? ¿ Hacerle eso a él a un Noe? Avanzó hacia ella a zancadas agarrandola del cabello y arrancando lo que le quedaba de ropa interior.

\- Dijiste que sabias quienes éramos en la calle... Si piensas que...

El se cayó al notar la sonrisa maliciosa de la chica y sus manos recorriendo su pecho. Sus ojos siguieron su lengua cuando la chica se relamio el labio inferior.

\- Esa mirada.- apretó el miembro con sus manos y lo acarició de arriba a abajo.- Esa mirada me gusta más, Devit Noe... Esa mirada con la que dices que vas a acabar con todo lo que viva en esta tierra.

Devit la aprisionó contra el muro mientras sus bocas, dientes y lenguas se enredaban en la desesperación y necesidad del otro. Las piernas de Dom estaban envueltas alrededor de su cintura de un momento a otro y sus rostros apretados, ambos brazos de Devit ocupados en mantenerla elevada para poder enterrarse en ella. Un gruñido salió de sus labios en la estrechez repentina que podría hacer cualquiera acabar en el acto. Ella rebotaba hacia arriba y abajo en su eje, apoyados ambos en la pared para sostenerse.

Sus embestidas eran rápidas y duras, y aún así apasionadas mientras se acercaba al orgasmo , tirando de ella sobre él cada vez más rápido . . Con cada segundo que pasaba el ritmo aumentaba entre ellos dos. Sus labios estaban casi pegados juntos a medida que los empujes de Devit se volvieron más frenéticos y erráticos, su cuerpo finalmente cediendo al placer y llenándola con su semilla. La sensación repentina de ser llenada la llevó al climax, sus brazos envolviendo a Devit con fuerza. La pesada respiración de era ahora el único sonido en la habitación, y sus cuerpos fueron pegados por el sudor.

Devit todavía con ella en brazos se tiró a la cama y sintió el liquido bajar del interior de Dominic hasta manchar su piel.

\- Te ves cansado.- le masajeo el pecho Dom.

\- Tal vez debería dormir un poco...

Cerró los ojos y al cabo de un rato se despertó por los chillidos frenéticos de su hermano.

\- Jasdero...

\- ¡ Estamos en serios problemas! - gritó el rubio.

Todavía podía sentir el sabor de los labios de Dom asi que se relamió tras un largo bostezo.

\- ¿ De qué hablas?

\- ¡ Nuestras billeteras!

Devit palpó sus pantalones. Jasdero tenía razón. Su billetera no estaba... Tampoco la de él al parecer. Vio en la mesita de luz un papel arrugado asi que ambos se acercaron furibundos. Con una caligrafía femenina y elegante yacían pocas simples palabras y dos besos cargados con Rogue. Jasdevi leyó el mensaje y a los gritos comenzaron a bajar la casa a tiros. Los chillidos fueron oídos por las dos mujeres que se reían a más no poder contando los billetes robados de sus acompañantes nocturnos. De solo recordar lo que les habían escrito como despedida volvían a causar la risa de ambas hasta no poder más del dolor de panza. Era un mandamiento casi divino entre las de su calaña. Su trabajo era simple y prácticamente un trueque. Solo habían escrito:

 _" Jamás dijimos que iba a ser gratis."_


	2. Jealousy

He vuelto y les trahe el lemon de Tyki mikk. Disfruten (?)

* * *

 ** _Jealousy_**

* * *

Tyki Mikk estaba harto de verla pasear de aquí para allá con su vestido vaporoso y sus encajes reveladores.

Una y otra vez, ella se inclinaba sobre la mesa recogiendo los platos que los akumas podían tomar como buenos sirvientes que eran. Podía ver al propio Sheryl mirarle el escote de vez en cuando, los gemelos Bound se relamían entre el postre dulce y la carne visible de Perséfone.

Al verla por primera vez, Tyki Mikk había notado el suave atractivo de la muchacha, la nueva muñeca de Road que todavía por algún extraño motivo no había asesinado y rellenado con un Akuma. Sus delicados rizos, su piel blanquecina tapada por los complicados vestidos que Road le hacía usar.

Perséfone, tal como la esposa del Dios de la muerte, que fue secuestrada y arrastrada al infierno mismo. Ella estaba en la guarida de todos los Noé, cautiva con los mismos demonios. Y él quería sucumbir al deseo y tomar la carne como su primer Hades.

Ella caminó hacia la puerta con los platos siendo seguida por el resto de los akumas. Adam en la cabecera rió entre dientes. Tyki enarcó una ceja hacia su líder.

\- Oh, por el Diluvio, hazla tuya o deja de desnudarla con la mirada.- se limpió la boca con una servilleta.

\- No sé de lo que hablas.- Tyki cortó más de su plato.

\- Entonces no te molestará que la pruebe primero.- Adam sonrió más cuando vio el gesto asesino de los deseos de Noé.- Era una broma.

Tyki se levantó caminando a zancadas hacia la puerta. Maldita sea, ¿dónde estaba? Siguió buscando cuarto por cuarto hasta la habitación de Road. Allí estaba la dulce y delicada Perséfone. Ella levantó su rostro, sus ojos sagaces clavados en él.

\- Noé-sama.- ella se inclinó en forma de respeto.

\- No deberías ponerte esas cosas en frente de todos.- el jugó con una de las pelotas de hule.

\- Tus hermanos no son peligrosos. De hecho, son muy agradables.

De todas las cosas que pudo haber dicho respecto a sus hermanos, tenia que elegir esas palabras. Si antes él estaba frustrado, ahora no había sentimiento que pudiese compararse con ese que estaba experimentando en ese preciso momento. Su mano se disparó agarrando su muñeca y la apretó con fuerza.

\- ¿Noé-sama?

Él inclinó su cabeza como si estuviese analizandola, su mirada era mucho más dura que de costumbre. Una seriedad que pocas veces pintaba el apuesto rostro de Tyki Mikk.

\- ¿ Está bien, Noé-sama? Te ves... perturbado.

Él sacó sus ojos de ella y miró detrás de ella, manteniendo sus ojos más allá.

\- Estoy bien.- gruñó mandando un par de mariposas a cerrar la puerta.

Por un momento, pareció calmado. Pero en cuanto el click de la puerta se hizo audible asegurándola con la traba él la giró chocando su frágil cuerpo contra la pared más cercana. Las piernas de Perséfone se volvieron de gelatina en cuanto los labios expertos del Noé del deseo se conectaron a la piel de su cuello, y la sangre bullió dentro de su piel. Quemandola como mil soles.

Cuando Tyki se sintió satisfecho con la forma en la que violáceas marcas se dibujaron en el cuello de la chica, la agarró de la cintura y cargandola sovre su hombro la llevó a la cama. La tiró sobre ella sin cuidado y no perdió tiempo escalando sobre ella. Sus manos impacientes se escurrieron debajo de su remera, y un ronco gruñido salió de sus labios al sentir su piel contra la de ella. Los labios de Tyki estaban firmemente jugando con ella mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo diminuto, sin dejar ni un tramo sin tocar mientras la desnudaba velozmente.

Su propio traje le siguió tratando de contenerse con ella presionando su cuerpo desnudo contra el de él. Lo estaba enloqueciendo. En los ojos de Percy pudo ver también la lujuria que ella contenía. La respiración de ambos estaba acelerada, fundidos sus movimientos en uno solo, él no lo soportó más. Quería demostrarle quién la haría caer completamente en el infierno y no querer volver jamás. La volteó boca abajo mientras se desprendía de su pantalón y ropa interior. Con ya sus ropas quitadas de por medio, él se posicionó en su entrada. Su lengua y boca torturaban su nuca y ella arañaba las telas de la cama.

Entró en ella mucho más despacio de lo que realmente deseaba, no queriendo arriesgarse a que alguien la oyese gemir del dolor.

\- No eres virgen.-notó una vez adentro. Ella negó tratando de mover sus caderas para que continuase pero él la sostuvo con su peso.- ¿ Fue alguno de mis hermanos?

Ella negó cuando él salió de ella. Ah, algo recordaba de dónde la había encontrado Road. Tirada en una esquina, echada de casa. ¿Un mal ex novio que había sido cruel echandola de su propia casa? Podía imaginarlo.

Su miembro endurecido rozaba su entrada sin llenarla. Ella hizo un puchero cuando él no le dio lo que quiso.

\- ¿Tus hermanos también quieren esto de mi? - ella ronroneó mirando la puerta.

¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar en ellos cuando todavía estaban así. Iba a borrar toda existencia de otro hombre de su cabeza.

Volvió a penetrarla de forma rápida, dura, sus caderas chocaron contra la de ella, rompiendo el silencio con los gemidos que escaparon de la garganta de ella. Su mano presionada sobre su boca para mantenerla callada mientras se metía una y otra vez con fuerza desde atrás con su otra mano agarrando su cadera.

\- Así es. Es mi verga la que te hace sentir tan bien. No la de mis hermanos.- el susurró contra su oído.

Un brillo travieso pasó por esos ojos que tanto gustaba Tyki. Sintió su lengua trazar un dedo de la mano que tenia en su boca. Lo rodeó con la lengua y cuando él le dio la oportunidad ella succionó ese dedo como si su vida se fuese en ello. Todo sin dejar de mirar a Tyki. Provocando al Noé.

Algo se rompió dentro suyo, dejando la boca destapada de Perséfone, se ahondo en sus movimientos más profundo y duro en ella. En cualquier momento la cena terminaría para sus hermanos. Él quería que todos supiesen. Que cada hombre que pensase en tocarla supiese que ella era solo suya. Al diablo con la etiqueta, con sus hermanos. Ella iba a utilizar solo su boca en él, solo él iba a meterse entre sus piernas.

Su agarre se volvió más fuerte, penetrandola cada vez más rápido, más duro. Nunca era suficiente.

\- ¿ Quién es el que coje ese necesitado agujero tuyo así?- ella se estremeció al oírlo.- ¿ Quién es el que te hace sentir de este modo? ¿El que va a hacer que te corras?

\- Tú. - ella susurro, ganándose una dura estocada.

\- Más fuerte

\- ¡Tú! ¡Tyki Mikk, a-ah!- Perséfone gritó envuelta en el placer al tiempo en que se vino.

El repentino bombeo de sus paredes alrededor de su miembro causó que Tyki acabara dentro de ella con un rugido a pesar de lo mucho que trató de contenerse.

Sus cuerpos desnudos cayeron en la cama tratando de recuperar el aliento. Tyki le dejó su espacio y ella enredó sus piernas con la de él.

\- Eres posesivo.- ella ronroneó sumida en el placer.- Sabía que si decía algo respecto a tus hermanos te ibas a poner así. Adam me lo dijo.

\- ¿Fue todo planeado?

Ella besó húmedamente el cuello del Noé mientras la mano de él jugaba entre sus muslos.

\- No pensé que fueras a ponerte tan... poco amable.

Tyki sonrió. Solo de la forma en la que él podía hacerlo. Sus ojos dorados centellaron con malicia.

\- Vuelve a hacerlo y probablemente no puedas caminar hasta la semana entrante. - él la puso debajo suyo de nuevo.- Tal vez debería mostrarte como advertencia.


	3. Temptation

Bueno, Naama es el personaje principal de Amor a Traición. Otra historia mía. La que quiera, la invito a pasar.

* * *

 ** _Temptation_**

* * *

\- Neah.

Él levantó la vista de su libro cuando reconoció la voz. Naama estaba sosteniendo cuatro o cinco libros pesados. Neah automáticamente se paró de su sillón y la alcanzó sosteniendo los libros.

\- Déjame ayudarte.- él sonrió.

\- Gracias. Oh, Neah-san creció mucho desde la última vez que lo vi.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Naama le revolvió el pelo con cariño para disgusto de Neah. Ella era unos cuantos años mayor, amiga de su madre (por lo menos en esta encarnación). Y a él le irritaba que ella lo viese como un niño todavía. Él ya era un adulto. Mana también lo era y con cada pasó que ella daba, con cada roce que ellos tres tenían, algo se desataba en los gemelos. Al diablo con su prometido y lo que les había advertido Katherina.

\- ¿Puedes ponerlos en la mesita? Nos haremos compañía mientras...

Neah presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella acorralandola contra el respaldo del sofá. Sus ojos captaron la sorpresa en Naama y sonrió.

\- Nuestra dulce Naama, quiero que nos pertenezcas.- él le susurró al oído.

\- ¿ Qué? - ella dio un respingo cuando la lengua del Noé recorrió el controno de su oreja.

Sus manos subieron y bajaron por su cintura relajandola y poniéndola a su merced. Él sabía lo que ella sentía cada vez que Mana o él la tocaban. Ya sea con un simple toque o, como ahora, con sus manos lujuriosas.

\- Neah.- la voz de su hermano lo detuvo por un segundo.

El rubor de la cara de Naama solo se profundizó al ver que los habían agarrado in fraganti.

Mana se acercó a ellos cerrando la puerta detrás de si, balbuceos inentendible soltaba ella tratando de explicar la situación. Pero Mana, el dulce y bueno de los dos, la sorprendió tomando su mentón y robándole un beso.

\- Yo también la necesito.- besó esta vez su mandíbula. - Es nuestra.

Neah sonrió y Naama se estremeció al ver aquella expresión. Era como una promesa a lo que vendría. Ella estaba enloqueciendo. Mientras Mana se ocupaba de su cuello, ahora plagado de manchas rojas y violetas, Neah contenía sus gemidos con sus labios y lenguas enredados con los de ella.

Naama se aferró a los hombros del mayor arañando sobre la tela mientras el otro presionaba su pelvis contra su espalda baja. Todo se volvió irrelevante para ella en el segundo en que sus ropas cayeron al suelo y unas manos amables pero impacientes subieron por sus costados.

Mana se inclinó tomando los labios de Naama, un beso que disparó miles de mariposas en su estómago y encendió el nudo que lentamente había crecido en su interior. Su gruesa erección se presionaba contra su abdomen, el rubor de los tres era notorio ya fuese a causa del deseo o de la vergüenza de lo que estaba sucediendo y no podían detener.

Por un momento Naama pensó en los dos grandes problemas que pinchaban su cuerpo creciendo en los pantalones de los gemelos, pero fue distraída cuando su mente fue cautivada por los suaves labios de Mana. Deslizó su lengua cuando Neah logró sacar un gemido de ella entreabriendo su boca y exploró la boca que tanto él había ansiado.

Un necesitado quejido escapó de su garganta cuando la lengua de Mana gentilmente atormento el techo sensitivo dentro de su boca. Sus sonidos los llevaron al borde, a querer besarla incluso más fuerte y usar su lengua para dominarla en sus brazos.

Y entonces dos manos más se aferraron a sus caderas, Neah se abalanzó sobre Naama contra su espalda. Su respiración estable y calmada le hacía cosquillas en el lóbulo de su oreja y sus manos por poco y la distrajeron de los besos de Mana que con cada segundo que pasaba adquirían un tono más hambriento. Las manos de Neah subieron pasando las de su hermano y se posicionaron en su pecho desnudo. Se tomó su tiempo para besar ligeramente el cuello y los hombros de su preciosa Naama. Sus firmes y grandes manos situadas en sus senos la sostuvo seguramente contra el mientras los pulgares de Mana se aferraron a sus caderas tan fuerte como para dejar marcas. Naama estaba consumida por el calor de ambos hermanos, dejando que un oscuro y desesperado deseo floreciera a través de su cuerpo conpleto. Cuando Neah dejó por un momento la escena, ella quiso rogarle que volviese, pero Mana la mantuvo ocupada. El la levanto por sus caderas y masajeó su espalda. Cuando ella lo rodeó con sus piernas, él la llevó hacia el diván de la sala. Se recostó sobre su espalda y la acomodó de forma que Naama quedó montada a horcajadas sobre él, colocando sus manos sobre su pecho para que mantuviese el equilibrio.

Neah se les unió colocando una cinta en su cuello con un colgante mientras se mantenía a su espalda. El oro blanco pulido brillaba con la luz que entraba por la ventana, ella se vio hipnotizada por la joya.

Neah se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, usando su mano libre para dirigir su rostro hacia él y darle un largo y ansiado beso. Sus besos capturaban una vez más sus sonidos, los cálidos húmedos dedos de Mana se deslizaron debajo de ella acariciando su expectante entrada. Por instinto, cayó sobre su mano hundiendo los dedos de Mana en su interior. De los tres, él solo mantuvo uno moviendolo en su interior en círculos.

Naama gimió contra la boca de Neah alentandolos a seguir. Mana agregó otro dedo, y otro tras escucharla gemir. Gentilmente metió y sacó sus dedos de ella al tiempo que Neah mordió su labio inferior para conseguir que ella emitiese un gemido de dolor y meter su lengua dentro de su boca.

Ambos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada llena de malicia y lujuria nublando sus expresiones. Mana retiró sus dedos, dejando un vacío repentino que ella necesitaba llenar. Neah rompió el beso y retrocedió levemente poniéndose de rodillas. Suavemente la jaló de su cintura, atrayendola hacia su misma posición.

Las manos de Naama cayeron desde el pecho de Mana, descendiendo por su piel y recorriendo hasta el interior de sus muslos. El mayor de los gemelos tomó el mentón de Naama mirándola a los ojos, logrando tambien así que su boca estuviera a centímetros de su eje pulsante.

Una idea alumbró la expresión de Naama, una idea obviamente planeada por el dueto.

Naama se estiró lamiendo lentamente el eje endurecido de Mana, ruborizándose, retorciéndose cada vez que ella succionaba, tratando de contener los sonidos que escapaban de su garganta avergonzandolo. Ver sus reacciones y retorcerse de placer con lo que ella le hacía solo le excitó más. Lentamente, viendo cada detalle de su rostro, chupò una gorda, húmeda veta a lo largo de la parte inferior de su pene antes de meterlo completamente dentro de su boca y hacer que Mana liberase un bajo, ronco gemido.

El sonido de ropa caer le hizo reaccionar en lo que Neah tenía planeado y seguido a ello fue Neah metiéndose en su interior profundamente, una intrusión sorpresiva comparada a los dedos de Mana de antes. Pero era una sorpresa buena. Magnífica, sofocante y que le enloqueció por completo. Su lenguaje corporal le dio a Neah el permiso de saber que ella se había rendido ante él , sus caderas se movían contra su sólido agarre hacia él .

Sostuvo su cuerpo firmemente y comenzó a mecerse hacia atrás y hacia delante, estar dentro y fuera de ella.

Ellos perdieron el ritmo levemente. Mana agarró un puñado de su pelo y la guió en un nuevo movimiento fluido que se correspondió con el de Neah. Ese ritmo le permitió a sentir todo lo que ellos le hacían. El ritmo frenético de Neah golpeaba justo en el lugar indicado, pequeños gemidos crecían en volumen al mismo tiempo que ese nudo en su interior se ajustaba una y otra vez ardientemente. Mana mantuvo sus dedos enredados en los mechones de Naama, con cada vez que su miembro entraba y salía de la boca de ella el agarre se debilitaba. Sus ojos cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos tenuemente atrapado en un silencioso y lleno de placer gemido. Las respiraciones fugaces de Mana eran delicadas y bastante eróticas encendiendo a Naama. Ella quería verlo, ella quería que él lo hiciese.

Ellos se aceleraron en ritmo y Mana echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Voy a... Voy a...

Naama gimió extasiada por el placer que estaba dando, lo cual solo sirvió para excitar a Mana a un punto de no retorno. La carne de la boca de Naama vibró entorno a él. Mana liberó un gruñido carnal al mismo tiempo en que se vino dentro de su boca.

Ella rápidamente tragó y limpió completamente con su lengua el líquido blanco restante. Ella notó como Neah había bajado el ritmo para evitar que ella se atragantase.

\- Naama,- gruñó Neah todavía duro al ver como había complacido a su hermano.- Sé nuestra.

Ella sintió que se zambullía en las tonalidades doradas de los ojos de los gemelos. Ambos eran jovenes, mucho más que ella. Pero a la vez parecían haber visto miles de vidas antes. Y desde el primer momento había habido algo, como un hilo que tiraba de ella hacia Mana y Neah.

\- Eres lo único que hemos deseado.- susurró Mana recomponiendose de lo que ella había provocado. - Aceptanos, déjalo. Él jamás va a darte lo que nosotros te daremos.

Cualquier mujer se sentiría como si fuese Eva siendo tentada a pecar por primera vez, a desobedecer la única regla del Cielo. Ella no. Ella al revés. Por como ellos la miraban, era ella el fruto prohibido. Era ella la serpiente que estaba tentandolos a ellos. Y ella quería que ellos la siguiesen aunque su alma fuese condenada por ello. No contestó con palabras. Sus labios se unieron a los de Neah mientras acariciaba a Mana.

Después de unos pocos segundos , una transición tuvo lugar de forma rápida y eficiente. Neah se retiró, recostandose en su espalda. Mana la subió al diván colocandola sobre su gemelo de tal forma que ella terminó montandolo. Él se sentó al lado de ella y sus manos la recorrieron espalda abajo. Sus besos se centraron en sus abultados pechos, primero torturando un pezón succionando y mordisqueando. Luego el otro.

El sudor de Neah pegaba sus mechones obsidiana a su frente al ver a su hermano seducir a su querida Naama. Las manos de la joven recorrieron arañando el pecho liso y lo montó a un ritmo que se sentía natural, golpeando profundamente en todos los lugares correctos .

Las manos del menor descendieron por debajo del ombligo y corriendo los pliegues en la intimidad de la chica encontró el pequeño montículo que buscaba tan ansiosamente.

\- Más. - ella rogó aumentando el ritmo de sus propios movimientos.

Neah la empalo más profundo y frenéticamente, perdiendo el control de sus propios actos. Al verla en ese estado tan consumido y salvaje. Mana tampoco dejaba de tocarla y besarla para ponerse detrás de ella. Volvió a penetrarla en el diminuto agujero de su ano ayudando a Neah a hacer más duro y fuerte el acto en si.

Ninguno de los tres notó cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par.

Las caderas de los dos Noé chocaban en distintos ángulos con la carne de Naama. Entre los dos, hacían que el nudo en su interior se volviese tan tenso que ella temblaba de arriba a abajo mordiendo su labio hasta sangrar. Ella quería evitar que la escuchasen pero los gemelos no estaban dispuestos a ellos.

\- Necesito oírte. - le gruñó Neah arañando los huesos de su cadera.- Grita mi nombre, nuestro nombre, Naama.

\- Te dijimos que él no iba a darte nunca lo que nosotros podríamos. - volvió a entrar fuerte en ella Mana.- Deja que te liberemos.

Ambos sabían que poco faltaba para que ella alcanzase su orgasmo, el ritmo solo fue aumentando hasta dejarla en el borde. Las uñas de Naama se clavaron en el pecho de Neah cuando ella se sintió caer en la mejor de las euforias.

\- Campbell.- ella soltó el grito más erótico que ellos pudieron haber escuchado.

Neah acabó solo al escucharla, ni siquiera necesito sentir las paredes de su útero ordeñandolo. Su semilla salió disparada dentro de ella llenándola mientras los espasmos sacudían a ambos. Ella volteó para terminar el trabajo con Mana pero él simplemente la apartó besandola dulcemente.

\- Ya has hecho suficiente por hoy, nuestro Dulce.- él la dejó a un costado dejando que los tres recuperaran el aliento.

\- Ya no puedes huir de nosotros.- Neah sonrió contra su piel mirando por sobre ella.

Naama vio en la puerta la figura pálida de su prometido. La veía como si ella fuese la más asquerosa de las abominaciones, el ser más despreciable.

\- Te atreviste a deshonrarme.- él avanzó hacia ella.

Naama quiso tapar su desnudez, pero antes que pudiese hacerlo, los dos D. Campbell se alzaron delante de ella sin ropa.

\- No creo que quieras hacer esto.- suspiró Mana.

\- Muevanse.- les ordenó el hombre.- Esto es entre ella y yo.

El pecho del hombre, del prometido de Naama, fue atravesado por múltiples garras. Ella vio a los akuma y supo en su interior que no era la primera vez. Mana volvió a sentarse junto a ella acariciando su cabello aunque ella no pudiese apartar los ojos del cadáver de su ex prometido.

\- No, -sonrió tenuemente Neah.- Esto es entre ella y nosotros. Siempre lo fue.


End file.
